creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty Numbers! Old Talk: CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 CoM Talk Archive 3 CoM Talk Archive 4 CoM Talk Archive 5 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name=) or using the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigable messages. Also, do not forget to sign your posts so I know who is talking to me. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. TL;DR: MAKE HEADERS, SIGN YOUR POSTS. Treybear1 Thanks for taking care of that guy. Is there anymore articles he vandalized that need cleaning out? I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 23:15, May 10, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU SIR For removing the vandalist -Paceje. I had just left him a message that his edit to pokemon Crazy Diamond was found to not be constructive, and when i refreshed it it said he was blocked xD if you ever need help patrolling the site, i would be glad to help you! -Panickeyaxer ( Jeff The Killer ) I want to admin or chatmod plasement Stop having a boring tuna, stop having a boring life. Watch this- tacos, fettuccine, linguini, martini, bikini,﻿ Mussolini, pelagreeny, meanie, zucchini, tortellini, Puccini, Lamborghini 00:38, May 11, 2012 (UTC) If you don't care enough to apply properly or at the very least tell me who you are, the answer is a firm NO. ClericofMadness 00:48, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I would like to become an admin, because I think that it would be a pleasant experience, and I would like to help the Creepypasta site a lot, and help it grow. If you have any questions that you would like to ask me about my response, you can message. Aren't you glad, you didn't turn the light off? 17:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I am A BadAss, I just can't make a clickable sig for my life. Stop having a boring tuna, stop having a boring life. Watch this- tacos, fettuccine, linguini, martini, bikini,﻿ Mussolini, pelagreeny, meanie, zucchini, tortellini, Puccini, Lamborghini 06:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Mr madness, May I have adminship please, it would mean a lot to me (espically since my 18th bday is in 17 days :) ) Cnsnyder2013 15:00, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Cnsnyder2013 OMG IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!! I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 04:02, May 11, 2012 (UTC) hi Category:HPL Noticed your reversion, was it wrong to link to where the works could also be read on Source? Or make people aware of the Nyarlothotep anime? Would it be possible to restore the content at the category's talk page instead? Or some other talk page? +y@talk 05:59, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : Re:Blog Commenting Okay. Sorry. I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 20:01, May 14, 2012 (UTC) there not useless ok im just adding more pics that are good ok? yes why didnt you say so :D im sorry just wanted a badge lol Yeah... Should I keep an eye out for more drama from you-know-who? I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 02:16, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Let me go back in the chat please, I will be My actual self, I will change my behavior, and all that stuff.XxMNHunterxX 03:12, May 16, 2012 (UTC) XxMNHunterxX Quick Question Did I miss a new set of rules or accidentally do something that was against the rules because I can't go into the chat. I'm confused... -.- Anyways, thanks in advance. Oh and this is HatCoffe. How long must i wait.....How long must i wait.... 03:21, May 16, 2012 (UTC) o.O Why'd you ban me? I warned themUndead.Phoenix 03:55, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Please refer to the chat rules regarding screamers. ClericofMadness 03:59, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Ahh... Ok. Could you unban me? Undead.Phoenix 04:05, May 16, 2012 (UTC) srry just wanted two badges ill stop the little edits and i was joking about hacking i cant even hack Editing only for points will get you banned. ClericofMadness 14:24, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I just wanted to inform you of an error I made on one of the articles. I accidently created a new page named 'Po'. I created this in attempt to catagorize a new article. I'm new to the community, and I was wondering if you could delete it for me. I am really sorry, and I promise to learn more about Wikia before I continue to contribute! Cheers! Darkzsector 17:53, May 16, 2012 (UTC)Darkzsector Re:M4R More than half of them were either fine or had barely noticeable mistakes, at least what from what I saw. If I fucked it up somehow, feel free to readd them. I'd rather not beat you to death with a slightly heavy silver spoon 20:39, May 17, 2012 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Link_to_the_Past_and_Insanity http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Plaque_of_Darkness http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cave_Bird THE POINT OF MARKING PAGES FOR REVIEW IS THAT THEY HAVE MISTAKES THAT NEED CORRECTING. IF YOU ARE REMOVING THE GODDAMN CATEGORY WITHOUT FIXING ANYTHING, WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS MAKING SURE THOSE PAGES GET LOST AND THEN SOMEONE ELSE HAS TO SPEND HOURS HUNTING THEM DOWN. PLEASE TELL ME WHICH PARTS OF THOSE THREE ABOVE PAGES WHERE NOT OBVIOUSLY FUCKED UP. PLEASE. ClericofMadness 20:41, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Whoa whoa whoa Cleric. Calm yo tits. Just HOW bad were these mistakes? Little grammatical errors that can easily be overlooked? Or were they constantly the same mistakes over and over again? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:59, May 17, 2012 (UTC) My mistakes. I'd rather not beat you to death with a slightly heavy silver spoon 00:12, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Zalgo, the point is that he removed a tag that would help me later find pages that need fixing because they looked too minor. If he noticed something, he should have fixed it instead of being lazy and just removing the category, many times after it had been added in the previous edit. His reasoning also was that the category "looked a bit crowded", which is an utter bullshit reason as to why you would remove a maintenance category. If your pantry gets a bit crowded, you don't throw stuff out because they look like they might be old just by glancing. No, you make sure first. Remember that everyone here is still an editor. ClericofMadness 00:47, May 18, 2012 (UTC) hey man wuts up dude Sorry about the message/weird video I left in my friend's talk page.. T^T I will never do it again! Dear, ClericofMadness Did I list and submit this right Trouble_in_Dreamland ? Just wondering, I don't want to get banned. SirEscargoon 01:52, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Flagged For Deletion I tried to add it to a poorly written pasta and it came up with a red link. What am I doing wrong? Am I missing something? [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 14:30, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Flagged is being phased out for BAD, methinks. Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 14:51, May 20, 2012 (UTC) No, that was MARKED FOR DELETION. Flagged for Deletion should still be working. Make sure you're not capitalizing the For. Alternately: This category currently contains no pages or media. ClericofMadness 15:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Strange question The "RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL OF YOUR NIGHTMARES" thing, how do I do that?-Joyrex 16:26, May 22, 2012 (UTC) It's not something you can do. I simply changed the FOUNDER nametag to that. ClericofMadness 17:17, May 22, 2012 (UTC) How?-Joyrex 17:20, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I changed the Founder MediaWiki Namespace thingy. ClericofMadness 17:22, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Link? I can use it for my wiki.-Joyrex 17:24, May 22, 2012 (UTC) For your wiki, it would be http://bye.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-founder ClericofMadness thaks.-Joyrex 17:28, May 22, 2012 (UTC) what about administrator? Question about editing an original content page. Hey. You left a message on my page about editing an original content page. Sorry but how do I know what pages are original content. Thanks, Sonyo SonyoHesheashi 17:34, May 22, 2012 (UTC) They are in the OC category. ClericofMadness 18:00, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm still trying to figure somethings out. Deavidsoulfan 19:47, May 22, 2012 (UTC)Deavidsoulfan Semiuseless inquiry I know I know, I'm asking too many questions, but this is one that benefits both sucsessors, I need a good sig, also I need the link to the sig thingy, I want to quit the default sigs and go wth the pro sigs.I guess that I am an annoyance to you, sorry.-Joyrex 20:58, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry but I am afraid I cannot help you in that department. If I knew, mine would be fancy too... ClericofMadness 22:15, May 22, 2012 (UTC) DoNotBlink 14:33, May 23, 2012 (UTC)DoNotBlink I have a new Category idea. It's name would be "Darkness" and it would be about every Creepypasta about Dark, Things in the Dark or Darkness itself. I have found some pages on wich it could be Applied : 1. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Void 2. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody_Mary:_My_Story 3. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Original_Bloody_Mary_Story 4. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Box_in_the_Back_Room 5. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Midnight_Train 6. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Midnight 7. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Midnight_Game 8. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness 9. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dark 10. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Darkness 15:06, May 23, 2012 (UTC)15:06, May 23, 2012 (UTC)~~ Could you gief sauce on the "WHO WAS PHONE?!" pasta picture? 15:06, May 23, 2012 (UTC)15:06, May 23, 2012 (UTC)~~ Why Summer is Bad We've been ending up with tons of crap like this lately. :< You did nothing to deserve this. Shinigami.Eyes 22:38, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Dream Hacked's Application Hello Cleric, I would like to apply for Chad Mod. I'll start by introducing myself. My name is Abel Garcia. I am 17 years old. I wish to become a Script Writer for animated film and an Animator myself. I was introduced to Creepypasta last year and I have been reading, and reading ever since. The stories on the website have inspired me to write and has lead me to love what would become very grueling stories that people I hope would enjoy. I would never regret signing up for the website and find so many involved in the stories and aspiring writers in the community. The community has accepted me for who I am and I am proud and happy to be of service. I enjoy reading the Thank You notes on my Talk Page of users who do enjoy my editting, and advice on how to make their stories that more complex, rather that superficial. In my edits, I will continue to try my best with what time I have online to improve pastas that have the slightest mistake to one that needs very good improvement. I concider myself great with people. I am hardly ever negative towards someone who needs help. I am alway willing to go that extra mile in attempts to help that user; whether it is from leaving them a personal message in their talk page, suggesting a story or reading the rulings, or placing them in a better mood after their story was not simply the best and had to go into the "Marked for Review" category. I do not believe in any sort of negativity towards users, even when they are acting out. I do believe that I will serve my part as a Chat Moderator to bring them in order in case anything happens. I am also online in the mornings when other admins or chad mods are at school or at work. Overall, I wish to make this place a better community by doing my part to improve experience here at Creepy pasta, and to simply help the users enjoy their time with the community as a whole. Thank you. ^_^ Behind closed doors, I am me. 01:51, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I've been waiting for dream to apply for something for like a week. Cleric, if you don't accept his application, then I will sit in a corner and cry. But seriously, he'd make a good admin, chatmod, or anything else he wants to be Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 00:19, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Per Alixe. Dream knows the ways of the wiki and he hasnt even been here a month. He's kind, and would be great with the tools. I'd say give him a few more months and he'd rise to admin ranks. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 00:23, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ...Wat. I made an edit to my blog comment, and it said it added the category "Minecraft" to it, when I was just linking the category in the comment, not the blog. Is this a bug? [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 02:30, May 24, 2012 (UTC) When you link a category, it adds the category to the page. You might want to delete that comment and re-do it with no link. Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 02:47, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty. Done. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 03:05, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Newbie Hey, I'm not exactly "new" here, but I've decided to help out at this Wiki. You mind telling me the rules to avoid getting banned? -Myles- Site Rules ClericofMadness 04:35, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Still Awaiting a response to Film Offer. Mr.Creepypasta has agreed to voice cameo in my film, Easter Egg - Snow on Mt. Silver. ''The offer For your Voice Cameo is still on the table. If you canrespond soon that would be very good for me (just so I can get some record keeping). All you'd do is say a few lines is all, and I would feel honored to have the owner of the Creepypasta Wiki cameo in my film. Think About it. Thank You EV B Editing templates. In case you are wondering about my recent edits to my Sandbox and creating a few new templates, they are for forum voting. If you disapprove of these edits, please tell me and tell me what I can do to make them better. Thanks. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| '''KOROMO' ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 04:21, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Misunderstanding Hello, one day while i was chating on the site, i was away from my keyboard and my little brother went and spamed my chat, and i got banned. this is a misunderstanding and i would like to be able to chat again. thanks Manus812 04:48, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Myths/Legends Catagory I got a new Idea for a catagory I noticed there wasn't anything on myths/legends This would be a catagory where one would make a pasta about myths and legends, NOT URBAN LEGENDS, to be in this catagory, it must be about one of the following: Mythical Creatures Atlantis The Bermuda Triangle Or something simalar to the above Linksbro1 12:59, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Needs Editing - Edited Hey Cleric. I have recently fixed gramatical errors in four of the "Needs Editng" category and they seem to be ready to remove the needs editing category from them. The stories are "Why I don't go to camp anymore", "Slender Attack", "It's War", and "The Bunny Man". Just telling you sicne I do not have permission to remove that tag from them. Again, the stories are fixed and ready to be put back up. Thanks for your time. Calm down kid, no need to hate. -Swag 16:13, May 25, 2012 (UTC) good story, why was it flagged? the Slender attack page is flagged for deletion, shouldn't someone fix it?(maybe me?), Done. I fixed slender man attack Despite its simplicity, i think it's a big improvement. Stop having a boring tuna, stop having a boring life. Watch this- tacos, fettuccine, linguini, martini, bikini,﻿ Mussolini, pelagreeny, meanie, zucchini, tortellini, Puccini, Lamborghini 19:48, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Kicked Erm..why did I get kicked? Just asking. “Those who fight monsters should take care that they never become one. For when you stand and look long into the abyss, the abyss also looks into you.” 02:08, May 26, 2012 (UTC) not listed on users submissions page? hi clericof, you removed the oc tag from my text http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/I_Am_Sorry_Paul! you wrote, that its not listed on the users submissions page. but i listed it, or at least i tried to http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_Submissions/M#Maik-Maier whats wrong with the listing? Maik-maier 07:51, May 26, 2012 (UTC) My sincerest apologies. My sincerest apologies. Sorry about the flub-ups, but it's been a long time since I've added pastas. I don't have much time today, and I wanted to share a bunch of my favorites from deviantart.com in hopes of gaining some popularity for these stories and artists. I forgot that only stories I have created myself belong on the User Submissions page. Oh well, less copying and pasting I have to do! Once again, sorry for the mistake. ::::::::::::::::::::::: Have a nice day! ::::::::::::::::::::::: Tera91 17:46, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Help Hello, new to pasta and kinda hard to figure things out as in setting up my profile and making pastas. I've read many pastas on here and now I want to put some of mine up. I checked out the rules but navigation is a bit tricky for me to get down. Joey570 20:56, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Joey570 Are any of these stories real? Sorry im newJinkzftw 06:27, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Some are actually real with a twist of fantasy and some are completely false but give a sick feeling in the gut. From what my friends say . I like to take things from my own experiences and twist them up. I went to post my first Pasta on the Articles Listing Page (after being banned for not doing so) and since it begun with "The" I posted it to P since that was the second word that started with P. I posted Power of the Atom, The. Like the rules stated and its saying that it was deleted? Joey570 03:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the help, newbie mistake. I'll learn as I go. Thank you. Joey570 03:29, May 31, 2012 (UTC) New Admins This has been bugging me for awhile, but XanCrews and Weirdozzy both don't seem to be two active in editing or admin duties these days. Should we find two new admins as successors? Of course; the decision is up to you. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 12:35, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Invitation Hello, I do think that this might be extra work, but... I want you to see my wiki . I do think that you qualify!-Joyrex 14:34, May 27, 2012 (UTC) OC Tag for "The Gypsy" Cleric, honey. This Pasta, like "Then", WAS on the User Submissions page. Someone removed it, and if you don't remember, I told you that. So it's not my fault. Lucid Atray 15:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) If you knew it was removed, you should have put it back :| ClericofMadness 16:14, May 27, 2012 (UTC) If you cared about your Wiki, you would search the history, UNDO the edit and ban the one who did it when I told you about it :| Lucid Atray 22:50, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Pfft, not like it impacts your account in any way. Besides, the way the old Submissions page was set up, that sort of thing happened A LOT. I can't tell if it was people trying to reorganize the page or people accidentallying the whole. ClericofMadness 00:49, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the message. Don't worry, I had read the rules to begin with. You see, I had marked my page with review because I wasn't sure if I had missed some errors, and that's why I tagged it. I didn't know that the tag was reserved for more extreme cases, so I'm sorry for putting it there. Won't happen again, I assure you. JonathanBlack 04:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) User Submissions Page Cleric, bro, I thought you ought to know. I posted an OC story and put it under User Submissions, but a few weeks later, I got a message saying that the OC was removed because it wasn't in User Submissions. The only thing I can guess is that someone removed it from the User Submissions page. I'm also noting that this had happened to others as well. Perhaps someone's going around and deleting things?---- Evra the Lost 05:25, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Needs Editing Template DoNotBlink I have fixed the grammar errors in http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Amore_Eterno so could you please remove the Needs Editing Template? DoNotBlink 15:28, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Edits Okay. Thanks for the tip. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 01:09, June 1, 2012 (UTC) About the Sonic.exe edits Greetings, my friend. Away from the stagnant throat bit, why did you undo all my edits, including the media I added to it? I'd just like to know why. Hope to hear from you soon Kyusawamura It sorta degraded the pasta overall. ClericofMadness 03:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Admin I don't know what your stance on me keeping my administrative status is. You probably saw my lack of a star. But it's up to you whether or not I should continue being admin. 20:20, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Scratch that - can I please have my rights back? I was foolish to remove them from myself. 01:52, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Just of curiosity I recently read the rules for posting, and I came across a small predicament: to avoid pornographic images. While I have nothing against this, it only seems to cover such a small detail as digital art. I was planning on writing a super-long creepypasta, with the 10th-13th paragraphs (I think, I can't post it yet as it isn't finished, another problematic but understandable rule) being super-mature. Maybe a "brother/sister"-wiki should be made just for these kinds of creepypastas? And we could link to the heavy-categorized wiki from the main page, something like "Try our brother wiki, (insertnamehere). Too creepy for even teens to handle!" or something like that. It would be really helpful to specify stuff like this. MagitekX9000 19:33, June 4, 2012 (UTC) You CANNOT post any pornographic images of ANY kind on ANY wiki as per wikia rules. If your pasta contains no images, but contains sexual text content, then all you have to do is add the "PROMOTIONS" template. A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 21:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Lucid Atray's Application Hello, Cleric. I am, finally, applying for Adminship. The reason is pretty obvious: I always loved to help people, as you can tell. So, I've decided that I can help even more being an active Admin on this wiki. I have made too many edits (almost every edit was on my own pastas, I admit) and I've helped too many Wiki users (Wiki-related or not). Besides, I've always pointed out to Admins, Chatmods or Wikia Staff about trolls, spammers or other rule-breakers on Wiki. Also, I've contributed to the Suggested Reading list by posting old stories created by actual Horror Writers, linking the pages to where I actually found them, and only posting stories that are under CC-BY-SA, on Public Domain or that doesn't have any copyright at all. Even though I've been banned from chat twice (and the reasons I won't say here), and banned from editing once (from failing to update Article Listing), I've learned from my mistakes, and I sincerely will try my best not to make any again. I expect you to, on the 15th day of June, consider this application and decide if I should have an Admin status or not. Yours faithfully, Lucid Atray. 19:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Considering that Lucid has posted a ton of classic horror stories on this wiki, and he's alerted me several times when someone was screwing up something or spamming up the chat, I think he'd make a good admin. kthxbai. A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 21:21, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Though he's done some things that I've disapproved of in the past, I think he's a good guy and should at least be given a chance. 22:21, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Lucid's been orderly and constructive with both original content and fellow users' pastas. He would make a wonderful addition to the team. MooseJuice 02:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I endorse this appliciation. We're gonna smash their brains in, cuz they ain't got nothin' in em... 03:36, June 8, 2012 (UTC) From what I've seen, lucid's cool. I'm all for him being an admin. StabbyStab 03:59, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Luna Lovinci's Application Note: I originally (By accident) put this on Lucid Atray's application. This is a repost, however, I wanted to make sure you could see it.**** Hello, I am Luna Lovinci, as you can see. I am not as familiar to you as many of the other accounts. But, there are some reasons for you to make me an admin. 1.) I don't really harass anyone on this website. I have been banned only twice, and that was only for minor mistakes on my stories. However, since then, I have read up on the rules and know exactly what to do. 2.) I frequently go on the chat, and I have, as previously stated, read up on the rules, and know exactly what is expected of users on this wiki. I do not troll, and I do not support intentional trolling. 3.)Though I may not have many now, I will be adding more stories. I would like to contribute more to this wiki. (My contributions to the wiki have made me rank 137 on the wiki, though that may not be important.) I have the time and patience to edit and review anything that may needit. 4.)I am responsible, and live up to my word. I constantly see the site to explore the pages, and I can be constantly active if need be. So, I request that you consider me. I will understand if you do not accept me, if you feel I can't handle the responsibility. Thank you, Luna Lovinci 01:34, June 5, 2012 (UTC)Luna Lovinci Administration Application Over the last few weeks, I couldn't help but notice that a few administrators have retired from their status, which may mean that you need somebody to replace them. If that is the case, may I put myself down for an application? I feel that I would a very good job in helping here on this website. I do try to stay active here, as I am a great fan of horror and creepypasta (I'm actually in the process of writing a story, but that is not an important part of this application!). While recentatly I have been kept away from this website due to numerous school exams, I still try to look at it when I can. I frequently go on to the chatbox when I am able to, and on which I have never gotten in trouble or indeed kicked off. I try to follow all the rules here, and I have only broken one once, when I unknowingly made a "pointsgaining entry" on my blog. This happened very near the start of my signing up here, and I assure you it will not happen again. Finally, when I can I try to edit articles to improve their grammar and spelling of the creepypastas I've read. Nothing spoils a good story on the Internet like poor structure and form, after all! To conclude, I do hope you consider me next time you feel the need for a new administrator. I look forward to your reply. Yours sincerly, Aradials 14:06, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Catergory suggestion I feel that slenderman should have his own category theres just so many pastas about him, also my creepypastas keep getting deleted within 2 minutes of them being uploaded with no warnings at all now i know i am not 'the greatest writer ever' but i don't think that they're really that bad, (if your like me and read the pastas under marked for deletion you know EXACTLY what im talking about when i say really bad) i don't even think they're even being added to the 'Marked for deletion' page before being deleted due to sheere speed of the deletion i need advice bad, i was think about writing some random pastas and giving them constant supervision to see if anyone is stalking my page just to delete the pastas with no good reason i need advice Dalimargirl 22:15, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Joe Heinzle-Martin's Application. Hey there Cleric, I seek Adminship so I can care for and help make this Wiki the best that it can be. My name is Joe Heinzle-Martin (A.K.A. Blackmoss267) I'm 12, I'm a guy, and this is THE BEST Wiki I've ever seen before. The Users are very nice, and, the only Wiki with a chatroom. Please consider adding me as an Admin. Blackmoss267 04:36, June 8, 2012 (UTC) My apologies, but there are several flaws in your application that I have spotted. 1. You have just joined only recently and have done little of value to prove yourself. You have only three edits. You can not apply for administratorship at this point as you are too new and have not done anything noteworthy. I do not deem this in an offensive manner, in fact just the opposite, but for administratorship you shall at least need experience and have know the ins and outs of the wiki, tops. 2. You are too young. I'm not saying a young administrator automatically = bad, as it is just the opposite, but your age violates the ToU (must be 13 or over). 3. This is not the only wikia with a chat room. I may not be a bureaucrat, but I don't think you're fit for administratorship at this point and thus do not need sysop rights. Sorry. --I sometimes take people down to my dorm so they can watch me eat. But they're not bothered by the eating. They're usually bothered by the screams. 04:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat application - Cheese Lord After months of experience, I, Cheese Lord, kindly, and with an incredibly nervous heart, asks for the rights of a bureaucrat on this Creepypasta wiki. I first arrived in this wiki in October, 2011 and have been continuosly active on this wiki for seven months. I became a chat moderator on February 23rd and an administrator on April 19th. When I first joined this wiki, I rarely edited and stuck mainly to chat. I preferred to only edit talk pages of pastas or the talk pages of users I considered friends. As time went on, I became a more popular user on the wiki and a more frequent editor. I applied for chatmod in January, and was granted the position a month later. I first started editing a ton in March, 2012, gaining over at least 3,000 edits in a few months. I applied for administrator in March as well, being granted the position, once again, a month later, on April 19th. Despite the fact that I already am now an administrator, I would like to request to take it one step further and become a bureaucrat. In my personal opinion, I believe there is a dire need for Creepypasta wiki. A few of our oldest admins are inactive and rarely log in or edit anymore. While current sysops such as yourself and Sloshedtrain do their best jobs at enforcing the rules and helping to make the wikia a better place, I believe I can help you push this wiki even further into the right direction if granted bureaucratic rights. For one, I am one of the most active on site admins. I edit pages frequently, enforce the rules, do my best to be trusting, loyal and responsible, does not abuse powers, etc. During the past few months, I have made a good over 3,000 edits in a short span of time, making me one of the most active users on the wiki as a whole. Another reason is my authority. Not only do I edit pages often, I also use chat, moderate the forums and blogs, etc. I try to do my best to enforce the rules, teach people the ins and outs of this wikia, tell them the does and don'ts, and overall do my best to move this wikia in the right direction. I am also one of the more popular users here - while I realize that with popularity comes a high price and does not affect bureaucracy or administratorship, it is dire to what people will think of me if I become a bureaucrat. I might be loved, or I might be loathed - it all depends on the personal perspective of the person viewing me. Whatever the case, the point of this bit is that no matter what people think of me, I will always be there for the wiki in times of need. When I make a mistake, I will be quick to correct it, or when I see someone else make a mistake, I will be quick to correct them. Another reason is my love for this wiki, and how much I want it to grow, expand and become an even more amazing place than it already is. I want us to be one of the best of the best wikis, and I want to push us into an even better territory. Of course, I will need everyone's help with this wiki, and with bureaucracy, I think I will do an excellent job at helping. My intent is to fill this role. I do realize the mistakes I've made - oh, silly me. Removing M4R from a few pastas that needed editing. Two categories violations. Single word edits. I have learned from all of these foolish mistakes, and I with all my heart desire to atone for them. I strongly believe I have shown quality leadership skills, editing skills, moderating skills and, overall, responsibility and desire to help this wiki. I am also a sysop at a few other smaller wikis, and the founder of another growing wiki. If this request is declined, I will take absolutely no offense to it and will understand completely. I am fully aware this request might be declined, and if it is, like I said I will take no offense to it. I truly appreciate your consideration for giving me this chance at bureaucracy. P.S. I'm very serious about this position, so if I can't be one, please tell me what I can do to change that. Have an awesome day. --I sometimes take people down to my dorm so they can watch me eat. But they're not bothered by the eating. They're usually bothered by the screams. 06:38, June 8, 2012 (UTC) He's got my endorsement StabbyStab 15:07, June 8, 2012 (UTC) My name is Mr.Zalgopasta and I approve this message. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 20:54, June 8, 2012 (UTC) He'll probably impale me with his banhammer afterwards, but yes, I think that weirdo/cheeselord deserves his bu-beur- however the hell you spell that status A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 21:06, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Uh, why? My page called "Animal Crossing: City Folk- Turn back" just got deleted and I don't even know why. So... what's wrong with it? To the above - please sign your posts. I sometimes take people down to my dorm so they can watch me eat. But they're not bothered by the eating. They're usually bothered by the screams. 21:05, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I'm Pump90656. So, is that the reason? My waffles bring all the Girs to the yard. Pump90656 21:10, June 9, 2012 (UTC)Pump90656 5:09, June 9th 2012 Don't get smartass with me. It was deleted because it was a low quality pasta. I sometimes take people down to my dorm so they can watch me eat. But they're not bothered by the eating. They're usually bothered by the screams. 21:14, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm guessing you mean part of it was because I used MS paint. I don't have anything else to draw with. My waffles bring all the Girs to the yard 5:18, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Uh... no. Using MS Paint has nothing to do with your pasta being deemed "low quality". Bad grammar, a silly premise, terrible character development, and an incoherent/poorly paced story are just a few examples of the cause of your pasta being deleted. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:24, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hold it, Zalgo. Don't get hostile. The point is, the pasta was deleted because it did not fit the minimum of the site standards. End of discussion. I sometimes take people down to my dorm so they can watch me eat. But they're not bothered by the eating. They're usually bothered by the screams. 21:27, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ^What he said. Sloshedtrain 21:29, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Lol ok My waffles bring all the Girs to the yard 5:32, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Blanking It seems you blanked the talk page of Scissors Under the Pillow. Huh? I sometimes take people down to my dorm so they can watch me eat. But they're not bothered by the eating. They're usually bothered by the screams. 15:22, June 10, 2012 (UTC) The edit I blanked was nothing but spam and I deleted the image that was also equally worthless. ClericofMadness 15:24, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see. I sometimes take people down to my dorm so they can watch me eat. But they're not bothered by the eating. They're usually bothered by the screams. 15:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm Banned from chat How long am I banned from chat? FEAR MY POWER AND RUN FOR YOUR MUMMYS 03:39, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Picture Lol, I thought you might like this picture. Behind closed doors, I am me. 06:27, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, i just posted a pasta but you deleted it right away? Could you please tell me why? Did i do something wrong? Grtz, kilspeed111 (Please add me on MSN: Kilspeed111@live.nl so we can talk here) 'twas poorly written, unedited, formatted badly, and ended with far more characters extending off that page than ever could be needed. ClericofMadness 20:20, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Mhm i see.. Could you please help me by improving my spelling and stuff a bit? I'll try to help where i can too. I spend the whole day on the story and i would love to see people read it and tell me what they think of it.. I know you're very busy since you're the head admin, but please help me whenever you have time? Article deletion request Hello Cleric. IIRC, if I want to delete an article I wrote, I have take it up with you. Can you delete this one? Thanks! Sliding Ghost 07:18, June 13, 2012 (UTC)